


i'll do anything, even choking them!

by jojocure



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, it's all from ouma's perspective but? all he's talking about is saihara, rated teen bc recruiter!ouma is a bad kid with a bad mouth, yandere ouma kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojocure/pseuds/jojocure
Summary: Sometimes, he wonders how he gets himself into these sort of situations. Falling so hard to the point he can't think straight.. does the person he likes feel as out of breath as he does?It's not his fault, you know, this is just how it keeps turning out! He didn't ask for this!





	1. Recruiter

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, it's, a collection of short little drabbles about all my aus! i wanted to give my hand at writing this sort of thing anyways! hopefully, this provides some insight to their personalities that my drawings can't convey! in the end, it's really just me gushing about saihara, though. please enjoy nonetheless!

Shuuichi has always been his.

Since they were kids, to even now as high schoolers, Shuuichi is his. His entire world, so dear and precious, his beloved detective wannabe, his cute Shuuichi.

( The Shuuichi who liked watching murder mystery shows, who liked detective novels, who would watch movies with Kokichi and fall asleep during them, who was lighter than he looked, who always clung to Kokichi in his sleep and wouldn’t let go, who buried his face in Kokichi’s chest when Kokichi slipped into the bed with him, who would sleepily greet him in the morning with a small smile. Kokichi just wanted to hold him and never let go, wanted to keep him where he could always see him, so he would never wander off somewhere Kokichi couldn’t be-- )

Kokichi has always protected him, always guided him, always loved him. He’s taken it upon himself to be with Shuuichi forever. Kokichi is the one who knows him best, who loves him the most, who has always been here from the start. It’s only natural that Shuuichi would love him back when cherished this persistently.

( Shuuichi has always had a low opinion of himself, but Kokichi’s love is true, no matter how Shuuichi can’t believe it. He’ll convince him eventually, no matter what it takes. Kokichi will ensure they have the time to, he’ll ensure they’ll have forever. )

Being in separate schools made it difficult for Kokichi to keep an eye on him, though, There were always insects swarming Shuuichi, and even having Shuuichi come to his school made the vermin there disgustingly excited. School served no other purpose but to get in his way. He hated it. He _especially_ hated that tall guy with the pierced ears who was supposedly Shuuichi’s classmate. Hell, he hated _all_ of them. He hated his _own_ classmates for being troublesome too. They did nothing but get in his way, when all he wants to do is be with Shuuichi like he’s supposed to be.

( If only they’d just disappear off the face of the planet. Kick themselves into a ditch, get into some tragic accident somewhere, die in a killing game like those shows Shuuichi likes. That would be nice, watching them kill each other off and figuring out the mysteries with Shuuichi. Those scum could be of use in that case. Entertainment at best, fodder at worst. )

So he’s taken to texting Shuuichi regularly instead, asking him where he is and who he’s with and what he’s doing throughout the day, about every five to ten to two minutes. Shuuichi has no reason to lie to him, _especially_ not when they’re dating. Even if he did lie, Kokichi would know right away. Shuuichi knows that Kokichi _hates_ liars. By now, Shuuichi is used to his constant messages and always answers dutifully, even if the answers are displeasing to Kokichi.

For instance, telling him that he’s with his “friends" and that he’ll be leaving school late, so Kokichi should walk home without him today.

 _Irritating_ , it’s all so irritating.

Shuuichi has started to distance himself from Kokichi. It’s grating on his nerves. Shuuichi was always so clingy when they were kids, so it has to be someone else holding Shuuichi up, someone lying to Shuuichi and calling Kokichi “dangerous”. Those “friends”, _that pierced motherfucker…_ bastard had a protective streak a mile wide and deemed Shuuichi as his charge recently, which was dumb, because Kokichi is here to protect Shuuichi and Shuuichi certainly does _not_ need to protected from _Kokichi_ of all people. Kokichi had to destroy the tiny, implanted cameras in Shuuichi’s room three times now. When will he give up? Shuuichi has Kokichi, what the fuck does he need someone like that pierced bastard for?

It’s an invasion of privacy to put cameras in someone else’s room without their knowledge anyways. That guy has no consideration for Shuuichi’s feelings in the slightest, he’s just pushing his one sided feelings on Shuuichi. Kokichi wants to be rid of him already. What a nuisance.

He wants to be rid of that blonde bitch in his class too. She’s another one of Shuuichi’s “friends”, with a neutral face and narrowed eyes. Kokichi doesn’t even know how they got into contact with each other when Kokichi is always watching Shuuichi, but they do talk every now and then. She wants to be Shuuichi’s emotional support somehow, even though she’s pretty apathetic and untrusting herself. Either way, she’s a problem too, her and her pack of idiots, they’re all problematic. Shuuichi doesn’t need to confide in someone like her. Kokichi can sympathize and empathize with Shuuichi much better than anyone else. Really, Shuuichi really only needs him. What is he seeking other people for?

Kokichi knows that Shuuichi has been hiding something from him as of late. Something big, something important. It’s something that has changed his routine and made him interact with trash like that pierced bastard and blonde bitch on a daily basis, made him distant. Kokichi misses Shuuichi, if he’s being honest.

( He misses Shuuichi’s grins and strange ideas, his slender fingers, the way he lightly swings their intertwined hands, how he blushes when Kokichi kisses him, and how he kisses back with a clumsy eagerness. He loves Shuuichi _so much._ He just wants him all to himself, with no one else to distract and mislead him. Like when they were little, when Shuuichi could never leave his house and Kokichi was the only real person in his life. When they were the only two people in the tiny room that was Shuuichi’s entire world. )

He’s getting desperate to have Shuuichi with him again. But Shuuichi keeps running away, going to places Kokichi can’t follow. It hurts, it’s painful, he just wants Shuuichi. He just wants Shuuichi to be with him, be _his._

( He loves Shuuichi with everything he is, he’d do _anything_ to have Shuuichi with him, just him, forever. He’d stop at nothing. He’ll lie and cheat and hurt anyone to get his way. He’ll be a villain beyond redemption for Shuuichi’s affection. A dirty, filthy liar with no morals, with no truth to him. As long as Shuuichi is his, what does his identity matter? )

He ends up following Shuuichi into the building where the Danganronpa auditions are being held.

 

“Why do you want to be in the killing game?”

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“I want to be with my beloved."


	2. Devil Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s gotten soft. A high ranking angel abandoning the work of God for a demon of all things... Not that he regrets it, of course.
> 
> Angel or not, he’s just going to see his husband.

He’s not exactly sure how it came to this.

 

Well, if he wanted to, he could ponder on it until he has all the specific details down on a neat timeline of events with causes and effects noted everywhere, but if there’s one thing he’s learned to do as Shuuichi’s husband, it’s to relax and go with the flow. So he does, easily dismissing his thoughts, and enjoys the time as it is. He  _ should _ be working right now, but instead he stares at someone sweeping the seemingly already spotless floor like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. It might as well be.  _ He _ thinks it is.

 

Shuuichi, his endearing husband of a few years now, quietly cleans the empty church alone again today. His stance is a little hunched, so he’s focused, lonely. The area he’s sweeping has long been cleared of any dust or dirt, so Kokichi shifts a bit, his feathers rustling audibly.

 

Shuuichi, his formally sociable husband, now an amnesiac without any real attachments to anyone or anywhere, a soft spoken demon with wide eyes, spots Kokichi from where he’s perched on the giant cross. Shuuichi blinks dazedly at him, confused, as if unbelieving of what he’s seeing. Kokichi can’t suppress the pleased feeling that swells in his chest when Shuuichi looks at him with such wonder, and gently drifts to the ground, chest a bit puffed out. He’s showing himself off a bit here, yes.

 

Shuuichi continues to blink at him, and it’s oddly endearing, how slow he can be. Even though his personality has changed a bit, Kokichi still finds him undeniably adorable. 

 

They stand there in silence, maintaining eye contact without any words or movement. It’s supposed to be awkward, but Kokichi finds it amusing instead.

 

“Good morning,” Kokichi starts when Shuuichi doesn’t say anything, “Are you all alone today?”

 

Shuuichi hesitates in answering, probably mulling over possible answers and other generally trivial thoughts. He’s always been careful in his wording, even before he lost his memory, though his thinking time has grown significantly since then. Kokichi lets him think without interruption, having long grown patient with anything regarding Shuuichi. It was always worth the wait in the long run. Shuuichi was always worth it.

 

“..Yes,” he answers finally, adjusting his posture for a conversation. Kokichi notes that with no small amount of satisfaction, giving Shuuichi a gentle smile like Shuuichi always used to give him when Kokichi would begrudgingly respond.

 

“Then, would you like to chat with me today?”

 

Shuuichi looks at the broom in his hands, conflicted. Kokichi takes that chance to make the decision for him, taking his hand and pulling him to the row of seats in the church, seating both of them. It’s a tad rude of him to insist like this, but Shuuichi certainly didn’t protest. He doesn’t even comment on how Kokichi still hasn’t let go of his hand, even though they’re sitting now. He simply places his broom aside and allows Kokichi to run his thumb over his knuckles without a word.

 

Kokichi begins telling Shuuichi of his day, stories of his coworkers, things he’s seen on his flights, anything that comes to mind that’s vaguely interesting, even things that aren’t. Shuuichi listens attentively with a curious shine in his eyes, and Kokichi’s chest tightens just watching him stare.

 

A long time ago, it was Shuuichi telling Kokichi stories and initiating conversations. Kokichi had always tried to ignore him back then, but he quickly learned that the demon wouldn’t give up so easily, a persistence that Kokichi has never been able to best, and that it was just better for all parties to give into him. In a way, Kokichi is glad he was so persistent. Otherwise, he would’ve never fallen in love, they would’ve never gotten married, and they wouldn’t even be talking here and now. They’ve come a long, long way since then.

 

Although they have to start over from the beginning, Kokichi has no problem with that, even as discouraging as it might be. He’s made peace with doing it all over again. Before, he always prioritized his work over his husband, and paid the hefty price for his negligence. He’ll do better now. He’ll cherish and love Shuuichi the way he should’ve from the start. Heaven can collapse for all he cares, he’ll never put God above his beloved anymore. He’s sure God doesn’t mind anyways, with how busy it’s been recently. There are other less busy and unmarried angels who are more than happy to work their wings off day and night for God up there, one angel slacking off won’t make that much of a difference.

 

Kokichi had went quiet as he thought, so Shuuichi has been staring at him confusedly the entire time, most likely wondering why he trailed off for so long. Really, if he has any questions, he should just speak up and ask… he’s too timid for his own good. Kokichi puts his unoccupied hand to Shuuichi’s cheek, slowly running his thumb over it with unabashed boldness. It’s far too intimate of a gesture to suggest the meager relationship they have now, but Shuuichi only submissively leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

 

There’s no etiquette to how an angel courts someone they’re romantically interested in, much less any angels who actively fall in love. Kokichi is alone in his courting endeavors, especially since he’s in love with a  _ demon _ of all things. Not that it matters much to Kokichi what race Shuuichi is, Shuuichi is Shuuichi. But they made it work the first time, so obviously it can be done again. He’ll do it as many times as it takes. If it’s for Shuuichi, it’ll always be worth it. He won’t fail, he  _ can’t  _ fail. There might not be any chances to try again if he screws up. It has to go right. It needs to.

 

Shuuichi opens his eyes, giving Kokichi a small smile. Kokichi smiles back and presses their foreheads together, a breathy laugh escaping Shuuichi at the touch. Fingers still intertwined, Kokichi doesn’t bother to hide the fondness in his voice as he talks.

 

“This time,” he whispers, as if giving his solemn vow to his dearly beloved, “I will give you everything I am. This time, I’ll protect you with my life.” 

 

 

 

“This time, I exist solely for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma’s a very devoted husband, it’s almost a little sad! 
> 
> I’m actually not sure on which au to do next. Maybe Circus Cult or Pet? Well, thanks for reading regardless! I’ve never posted on ao3 on my phone before pfpfpf


End file.
